The Story of RomeHo and Jaeliet
by Akari Five
Summary: Keyakinan sebagai pria normal penyuka yeoja membuat Jaejoong begitu tidak suka dengan Yunho yang terus mengucapkan kata cinta padanya dan terus mengejarnya. Hingga suatu malam terjadi sebuah keajaiban yang sedikit demi sedikit mengubah perasaan Jaejoong dan menyadarkan namja cantik itu akan ketulusan cinta seorang Jung Yunho. YAOI fanfiction, YunJae story.
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of RomeHO And JAEliet

.

.

Story from Akari Five

With cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and many more

Warning: YAOI (BL), Typos, OOC, mengandung unsur dewasa, cerita diambil dari kisah Romeo dan Juliat namun dengan banyak perubahan

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

"Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan. Dasar beruang mesum, sok baik, sok tampan, sok alim, padahal aslinya mesum. Huh!"

"Joongie baby, tunggu aku!"

"Iiiisshhh"

Pagi yang kembali heboh di koridor sekolah elit satu ini. Saking seringnya keributan ini terjadi, bahkan semua murid hanya melirik sekilas dua pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah itu jika melintas di sekitar mereka. Tapi nampaknya untuk hari ini agak lebih spesial, pasalnya suara berisik dari dua orang itu lebih mengganggu dari biasanya, belum lagi ditambah teriakan-teriakan memekakan telinga yang mengejar kedua pasangan tadi.

"Jaejoong hyung~, bekalmu ketinggalan, buatku saja ya…"

"Yunho~ pinjamkan aku prmu…"

"Hei kalian semua~, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku sih. Tunggu aku…"

"Awas saja dia, beraninya melakukan hal seperti itu padaku."

"Joongieku yang paling cantik dan seksi, ayolah berhentilah dulu, aku mau minta maaf."

Reader bingung? Oke, biar diperjelas. Kini seorang namja cantik dengan cherry lipsnya yang maju sedang berjalan cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, ditambah bibir majunya yang merapalkan kata-kata bentuk kekesalan untuk seseorang. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja yang sering dikira yeoja karena kecantikannya yang overload. Tidak jarang para yeoja sekolah itu bahkan sampai menangis jika Jaejoong sedang dalam mood memperimut diri. Jika itu terjadi, biasanya namja cantik itu akan pergi sekolah dengan menjepit rambutnya dengan jepit rambut Hello Kitty kebanggaannya dan bibir yang merah alami itu pun ikut terhiasi dengan lip gloss merah muda, membuat bibirnya terlihat segar dan siap disantap. Disantap oleh para seme tentu saja.

Lalu seorang namja yang tidak kalah overload sedang berjalan cepat mengejar Jaejoong. Kenapa tidak lari saja? Karena sudah jadi peraturan sekolah tidak boleh berlari di koridor kelas. Ah ya, overload disini bukan karena ia cantik, tapi sebaliknya, karena ia tampan. Semua yeoja bahkan namja mengakui jika ia adalah namja tertampan di sekolah itu. Namun lain halnya jika kalian bertanya pada Kim Jaejoong, maka ia akan menjawab namja itu overload dalam hal kemesuman, tidak tampan sama sekali pikirnya, karena namja paling tampan menurut Jaejoong adalah dirinya. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang dengan mudah meluluhkan hati para yeoja dan uke di sekolahnya hanya dengan satu kedipan menggoda. Dia adalah tunangan Kim Jaejoong, yang tidak pernah sama sekali Jaejoong akui. Miris sebenarnya, orang yang ia cintai luar dalam malah selalu menolaknya. Hanya satu alasan yang selalu keluar dari bibir Jaejoong jika ada yang menanyakan alasannya, karena Kim Jaejoong adalah penyuka yeoja.

Walau hubungan keduanya tidak pernah akur, tapi fakta Jung Yunho adalah tunangan Kim Jaejoong sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Berita ini pertama kali tersebar saat suatu malam saat itu keluarga Jung yang berkunjung ke rumah kediaman Kim, keluarga Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong berpikir kedatangan mereka hanya untuk urusan bisnis masing-masing kepala keluarga yang saling mejalin kerja sama. Namun tebakannya sangat salah. Saat ia melewati ruang tamu, Jaejoong langsung dipanggil ummanya agar ikut bergabung. Ia kaget, namun makin kaget saat musuh bebuyutan dengan wajah sok alim dan baik-baik namun bersifat mesum itu berada disana, lengkap bersama kedua orangtunya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Duduklah nak." Kim umma mengajak sang anak yang masih berdiri diam agar duduk di samping Yunho, di atas sofa yang hanya muat dua orang. Jika saja bukan karena umma tercintanya yang menyuruh, tidak akan mau Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan dengan namja mesum itu.

"Joongie, kau pasti sudah mengenal Yunho kan?"

"Iya appa, Yunho memang sekelas dengan Joongie. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kalian pasti akan mudah saling memahami dan menjalin hubungan dengan baik."

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa appa?"

"Mianhae Joongie chagi, umma tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu. Kalian berdua sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil, dan besok adalah hari pertunangan kalian, sekaligus merayakannya dengan ulang tahunmu."

"MWO?"

Jaejoong sangat terkejut dengan kalimat yang baru saja ummanya lontarkan. Dijodohkan sejak kecil? Besok ia bertunangan? Dan parahnya lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya? Hampir ia pingsan detik itu juga. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia yang selalu mengaku menyukai yeoja harus bertunangan dengan seorang namja. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan yeoja manapun, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa ia penyuka yeoja. Memangnya bagaimana para yeoja mau berpacaran dengannya jika sang namjachingu malah lebih cantik dari mereka yang yeoja asli. Kini Jaejoong hanya mampu memasang wajah horor dengan membelalakkan mata dan mulut terbuka, ekspresi orang terkejut. Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho yang dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ta-tapi appa umma, kenapa secepat ini? Joongie kan masih sekolah. Sebentar lagi Joongie juga akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas."

"Malah itu yang bagus sayang, Joongie chagi akan diajari Yunho agar lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan masuk di universitas ternama. Lagipula kami sudah sepakat akan merayakan pertunangan kalian disaat ulang tahunmu yang ke-18."

"Tapi umma, Joongie belum siap."

"Umma mengerti, Joongie pasti gugup kan? Tidak perlu takut sayang, biasakanlah dirimu berada di dekat Yunho, suatu saat juga kalian akan menikah. Nah kalau Joongie merasa gugup, Yunho akan menginap disini saja, menemani Joongie sampai acara besok. Ne, Yunho chagi mau kan?"

"Ne umma, dengan senang hati aku akan menemani Joongie."

"MWO?"

Kembali wajah cantik itu menampakkan ekspresi keterkejutan. Ummanya salah menafsirkan. Bukannya gugup karena bertunangan dengan Yunho, tapi ia tidak mau. Ah, seharusnya Jaejoong tidak mengatakan belum siap, tapi tidak mau sekalian, biar lebih jelas. Belum lagi ummanya malah memberi ide paling gila menurutnya. Bersama Yunho sampai besok adalah neraka untuknya. Hanya tinggal berharap saja ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Yunho saat ini malah semakin memperlebar senyum bahagianya. Menemani Jaejoong sampai besok pagi adalah hal paling menyenangkan untuknya. Tentu saja, ia sudah menyukai Jaejoong sejak lama. Dan kali ini ia berharap umma Jaejoong menyuruhnya tidur sekamar dengan namja cantik pujaannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yunho menginap disini saja. Yunho-ya, jangan merepotkan Kim umma dan mulailah menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Joongie. Umma mau kau dan Joongie terlihat mesra besok." Jung umma menasihati anaknya yang diakhiri dengan senyuman aneh, bahkan Kim umma juga ikut tersenyum aneh mendengar penuturan calon besannya itu. Cocok sekali dua wanita ini sepertinya.

"Kalau begitu aku dan istriku pamit dulu. Kami titip Yunho disini."

"Ah, kalian begitu cepat mau pulang."

Kedua pasangan orangtua itu pun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Saling bercengkrama sebelum berpisah. Sedangkan anak mereka masing-masing masih setia terdiam di posisinya tadi. Jaejoong masih saja memasang tampang horor dan Yunho kini mulai menyeringai aneh menghadap Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu makin kesal melihatnya.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh beruang mesum. Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya sampai aku harus menjadi tunanganmu?"

"Tidak ada. Itu sudah jadi perjanjian orangtua kita sejak kita dilahirkan. Kata ummaku sih mereka berempat sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan saat umma melahirkanku, mereka sepakat akan menikahkanku denganmu, tidak perduli kau nantinya terlahir sebagai yeoja atau namja." Yunho makin melebarkan seringaiannya melihat tampang kesal Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti tidak akan setuju dengan keputusan sepihak orangtua mereka. Tapi ia sudah mencintai Jaejoong sejak lama, ia sangat ingin memiliki Jaejoong, tidak hanya dengan tubuh indah itu, tapi juga hatinya. Yunho bertekad meluluhkan hati namja pujaannya itu.

"Kau makin menyebalkan, beruang."

"Kau makin menggoda, kitty."

"Aku membencimu Yunho."

"Aku mencintaimu Joongie."

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat menjijikan seperti itu! Aku tidak akan pernah balas mencintaimu ataupun namja lain, aku masih normal, aku menyukai yeoja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu untukmu Joongie. Dan apa kau berpikir aku tidak normal karena mencintaimu yang seorang namja? Apa kau pernah melihatku menyukai namja lain selain dirimu? Tidak pernah Joongie. Jangan berpikir aku bisa mencintai yeoja atau namja manapun. Aku hanya menyukai dan mencintai Kim Jaejoong."

"Ck, terserah kau mau mengatakan apa, aku tidak perduli. Aku mau tidur saja."

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Hanya tertinggal Yunho kini yang duduk sendirian disana. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Berkali-kali ia harus kecewa dan sakit hati mendengar penolakan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah menanggapi perasaan tulusnya. Namun berkali-kali pula ia bangkit dan terus mengejar pujaan hatinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, hanya saja Jaejoong merupakan penyemangat hidup baginya.

"Loh, Yunho chagi, kenapa sendirian? Mana Joongie?"

"Joongie ke kamarnya. Dia mau tidur."

"Kenapa tidak bersamamu? Aiisshh anak itu. Ayo umma antarkan ke kamar Joongie. Kau juga harus cepat tidur, jangan sampai kesiangan untuk acara besok."

"Aku tidur di kamar Joongie?"

"Tentu saja sayang, kalian harus saling mengakrabkan diri kan. Tapi jangan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dulu ya. Walau Joongie memakai pakaian tidur yang seksi, kau harus bertahan. Umma tidak mau kalian kelelahan besok, apalagi kalau sampai Joongie kesusahan berjalan."

"I-iya umma." wajah Yunho tiba-tiba memerah dan terasa panas. Jaejoong tidur dengan pakaian yang seksi? Apa ia yakin bisa bertahan dengan melihat hal indah yang akan dihadapinya sebentar lagi? Bahkan saat ini jiwa mesumnya saja sudah berkoar-koar, bagaimana nantinya jika sudah melihat? Kini ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Nah, ini kamarnya Joongie. Masuklah, tidur yang nyenyak ya." Kim umma berjalan menjauh setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Yunho dengan sayang. Namun baru beberapa langkah pasangan Kim itu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, teriakan Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung membuat mereka terhenti.

"KYAAAAAA…"

"HUWAAAA…"

 _BLAM_

Yunho segera menutup kembali pintu kamar Jaejoong dan memejamkan mata. Apa tadi yang ia lihat? Tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan boxer pendek dan ketat? Lihatlah wajah tampan itu saat ini, memerah namun malah tersenyum mesum. Jelas saja, walau mendapat predikat overload mesum dari Jaejoong, Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun melihat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong, yang ada dia hanya berkhayal selama ini. Paling parah yang pernah ia lakukan adalah meremas bokong dan dada Jaejoong yang lumayan montok, tapi tetap menggunakan pakaiannya. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ia sangat senang. Tidak salah ternyata khayalannya, tubuh Jaejoong putih bening tanpa celah.

"Yunho, ada apa?"

"I-itu appa, Joongie sedang ganti baju ternyata."

"Ya Tuhan, umma pikir kenapa kalian sampai teriak. Jangan malu Yunho chagi, nantinya juga kalian akan saling melihat tubuh masing-masing kan." Kim umma tersenyum mesum karena pendapatnya. Sang suami yang melihat istrinya mulai berpikiran kemana-mana menyikut pinggang istrinya itu.

"Masuk saja, tidak usah malu. Kalian harus cepat tidur, umma dan appa juga mau tidur."

Kembali pasangan Kim berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Setelah pintu mereka kembali tertutup, Yunho bersiap membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong lagi. Sebentar diaturnya nafasnya sebelum masuk. Jantungnya berdebar ingin melihat Jaejoong kembali.

 _CKLEK_

 _PLUK_

"Aww…"

"Mau apa kau kesini hah?"

Yunho mengambil bantal yang telah menghantam wajahnya barusan. Belum juga kakinya melangkah masuk malah sudah mendapat serangan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku cuman mau tidur kok."

"Mwo? Tapi kenapa disini? Hei, berhenti disana, jangan mendekat!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri tercengang menatap penampilan Jaejoong di hadapannya. Jelas saja tadi Kim umma memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu. Ternyata Jaejoong jika tidur hanya mengenakan baju tidur dengan model kemeja yang memang dibuat agak panjang, hanya sebatas pangkal paha, dan Jaejoong hanya mengenakan itu saja, tanpa bawahan. Hampir Yunho meneteskan air liurnya melihat pemandangan menggiurkan seperti ini.

 _PLUK_

Satu timpukan bantal kembali menyerang wajah tampan Yunho.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu beruang mesum!"

"Seksi."

"Mwo?"

 _PLUK_

Kali ini sebuah guling besar yang menjadi bahan timpukan Jaejoong.

"Keluar dari sini. Tidur di sofa saja sana."

"Sangat menggoda."

"Aakkhhh. Menyebalkan."

 _HUPP_

Boneka gajah berukuran besar berwarna biru kini melayang menuju wajah Yunho. Karena sudah 3 kali kena timpuk, untuk kali ini ia menangkapnya. Apa jadinya wajah tampannya jika terus mendapat timpukan. Jaejoong segera mengambil boneka gajah berwarna merah muda dengan ukuran yang sama besar untuk menutupi pahanya yang terbuka, khawatir jika Yunho terus menatapnya.

"Malu eoh? Seperti yeoja saja."

"Diam kau! Keluar sana, aku tidak ingin tidur bersamamu. Dan aku tidak seperti yeoja!"

"Ummamu menyuruhku tidur disini. Sudahlah, aku lelah, aku mau tidur. Besok acara akan dimulai jam 10 pagi di hotel appaku, jadi kita harus bangun pagi-pagi."

Yunho memunguti benda-benda yang sempat menyerangnya tadi dan menatanya kembali di atas ranjang. Tanpa menunggu Jaejoong si pemilik kamar dan tempat tidur, Yunho langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang, menyisakan sisi lain untuk Jaejoong. Sang pemilik yang melihat Yunho seenaknya terbaring di atas ranjangnya, bahkan sudah mulai memejamkan mata menjadi semakin kesal. Ia berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan Yunho dengan boneka gajah tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Otomatis kini wajah Yunho tepat berhadapan dengan paha mulus Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau tidur disini. Tidur di sofa saja sana!"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi."

"Yakk!"

 _PLAK_

"Aww…"

Wajah tampan itu kembali mendapat hantaman Jaejoong menggunakan boneka gajah merah muda tadi. Bagaimana tidak kesal, bukannya menuruti perintahnya Yunho malah menggerayangi pahanya, membuatnya sangat malu dan bertambah kesal. Terpaksa akhirnya ia mengalah untuk tidur bersama Yunho malam ini. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya untuk tidur seranjang dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Jika saja di sebelahnya saat ini adalah yeoja yang mencintai dan dicintainya, tentu Jaejoong akan senang tidur seranjang. Tapi sekarang pada kenyataannya adalah orang itu seorang namja, dan sialnya lagi orang itu adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mulai memejamkan mata sambil memeluk boneka gajah merah mudanya dengan erat.

Walau mata musang itu terpejam, tapi sebenarnya Yunho belumlah tidur. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi masih ragu. Matanya kembali terbuka kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jaejoong yang berbaring membelakanginya. Kembali ia ragu apakah akan melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi atau tidak. Tapi ia sangat ingin melakukannya, siapa tahu saja setelah ini ia tidak akan tidur bersama Jaejoong lagi. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan mulai mendekati Jaejoong, membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga namja cantik itu.

"Semoga mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong."

 _CUP_

Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih membuat Jaejoong kembali membuka mata. Untuk beberapa saat ia terhanyut dengan suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengarannya, bahkan kecupan di pipinya sempat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tidak pernah sebelumnya seseorang memperlakukannya selembut ini sebelum tidur. Namun saat otaknya kembali sadar bahwa pelaku yang membuat ia terhanyut barusan adalah seorang Jung Yunho, sontak mata yang sudah tercipta besar itu makin membesar, shock karena sempat menikmati bisikan dan kecupan Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho yang sudah kembali berbaring membelakanginya.

 _BUK_

 _BRAK_

"Aaakkhh, pinggangku patah."

"Jangan berlebihan pabbo."

"Joongie, kenapa kau jahat sekali. Tubuhku jadi sakit semua."

"Memangnya aku peduli? Awas kalau melakukan macam-macam lagi, aku kuliti kau." Jaejoong melotot menyeramkan ke arah Yunho yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Karena kekesalan yang sudah memuncak, tanpa kasihan Jaejoong menendang pinggang Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu berguling dari tempatnya tertidur hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Ckckck, walaupun cantik ternyata menyeramkan juga namja satu ini jika sedang marah, anarkisme akan dilakukannya.

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Pinggangnya terasa remuk, bokongnya sakit, ditambah kepalanya sempat terhantup kaki meja di samping ranjang, membuatnya pusing seketika. Tapi kapan lagi kan ia bisa mengecup pipi Jaejoong. Walau harus dianiaya setidaknya ia telah berani melakukannya.

Pagi terasa begitu cepat. Hingga acara pertunangan kedua orang namja itu dimulai, Jaejoong masih saja memasang wajah masamnya. Ia pikir acaranya tidak akan meriah, hanya keluarga dekat saja yang menghadiri. Tapi perkiraannya salah besar, teman-teman relasi appanya dan appa Yunho ikut diundang, teman-teman arisan ummanya dan umma Yunho bahkan juga ada disana. Lebih parahnya ternyata penghuni sekolah pun juga mengikuti acara pertunangannya. Kalau begini caranya semua orang yang dekat dengannya pasti tahu hubungannya dengan Yunho. Hampir saja Jaejoong menangis melihat orang sebanyak itu bertepuk tangan setelah Yunho menyematkan sebuah cincin putih perak di jarinya. Sebenarnya ia menyukai cincin yang Yunho berikan, putih mengkilap dengan berlian yang mengelilinginya, sangat indah. Andai cincin itu dari seorang yeoja yang ia cintai.

Semenjak saat itu, Yunho mulai mendekati Jaejoong lebih intens. Ia memiliki kebebasan mendekati Jaejoong tidak hanya di sekolah, tapi juga di rumah namja cantik itu. Mulai dari menemani Jaejoong belanja di luar, mengajarkan beberapa pelajaran, pulang pergi sekolah bersama, hingga saat ini sudah beberapa kali ia tidur bersama Jaejoong. Tidak melakukan apa-apa sih sebenarnya, bahkan ia masih tidak berani mengecup pipi Jaejoong lagi setelah insiden anarkisme waktu lalu. Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Jaejoong tidak pernah protes lagi jika Yunho ingin tidur bersamanya atau tidak pernah memelototinya lagi jika Yunho mengelus kepalanya. Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan semua itu, itu yang menyebabkan ia tidak menolak jika Yunho melakukannya, asal tetap tidak melebihi batas yang ia buat.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, tunggu."

"Apa lagi maumu beruang mesum? Kau membuatku muak. Aku kesal padamu. Aku benci padamu. Pergi menjauh dariku sana, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Joongie aku minta maaf. Aku kan cuman mau membangunkanmu."

"Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga caranya. Kau membuatku malu. Bahkan umma sampai salah paham melihat kita seperti itu." Wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Sungguh ia sangat malu, apalagi saat sang umma masuk ke kamarnya, melihat keadaannya dan posisinya bersama Yunho, ingin sekali ia mencincang Yunho saat itu juga lalu menceburkan diri sendiri ke dalam laut paling dalam. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga si cantik jadi semarah ini? Mari kita flashback dari satu jam yang lalu.

 _Flashback on_

Tok tok

"Joongie chagi, kau sudah bangun nak?"

"…"

"Joongie?"

 _CKLEK_

Kim umma memasuki kamar anaknya yang penuh dengan benda-benda berwarna merah muda. Dindingnya pun berwarna senada dengan berbagai hiasan gambar gajah-gajah lucu dan hello kitty. Sangat girly.

"Aigoo, masih saja tidur ternyata." Kim umma hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat anaknya yang masih nyaman tertidur sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya, padahal matahari sudah naik tinggi dari tadi.

"Joongie, ayo bangun, sebentar lagi Yunho datang menjemputmu."

"…"

"Joongie, bangun nak, nanti terlambat pergi sekolah."

"Eummhh."

"Joongie ayo bangun!"

"5 menit lagi umma, Joongie masih ngantuk."

"Baiklah, nanti umma akan kesini lagi."

 _5 menit kemudian_

 _TOK TOK_

"Joongie? Sudah bangun?" tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Kim umma yakin anaknya itu pasti masih asik bergelung dengan selimut dan boneka gajahya. Akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, dan benar saja dugaannya tadi.

"Bangun nak! Ini sudah 5 menit. Ayo, Yunho akan datang menjemputmu. Kalian akan terlambat kalau Joongie tidak mau bangun."

"Ngantuk umma~"

"Tapi Joongie harus sekolah. Kan, salah sendiri tidak mau berhenti main PS sampai tengah malam. Ayo bangun sekarang."

"5 menit lagi Joongie akan bangun."

"Tidak bisa, ayo bangun."

"Kalau begitu 10 menit lagi."

"Mwo? Ya sudah, 5 menit, kalau Joongie masih tertidur umma akan menggeret Joongie ke kamar mandi."

"Hmmm~"

Kembali Kim umma keluar dari kamar anaknya. Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik walau sudah terbilang tua itu turun menuju dapur di lantai satu. Belum sempat sampai di dapur, suara bel berbunyi, membuatnya berbelok arah menuju pintu depan. Seperti biasa, tepat pukul 6.40 Jung Yunho akan datang ke rumah keluarga Kim untuk menjemput Jaejoong, pergi sekolah bersama. Yunho dengan senyum cerah khas anak baik-baik kini berdiri tepat di hadapan sang calon mertua yang sama menampilkan senyum cerah. Kekesalan umma itu hilang seketika melihat si tampan satu ini. Ah, beruntung sekali pikirnya memiliki calon menantu seperti Yunho.

"Masuklah dulu. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah umma. Dimana Joongie?"

"Hahh… Joongie masih tidur. Anak itu susah sekali dibangunkan."

"Eumm, boleh aku yang membangunkan Joongie, umma?"

"Ah, tentu boleh sayang. Naiklah, umma yakin Joongie masih tertidur sekarang."

"Ne."

Yunho segera menuju kamar Jaejoong yang sudah sangat ia hapal, sedangkan Kim umma kembali menuju dapur. Suaminya telah berada disana, duduk santai sambil membaca koran hari ini, tinggal menunggu anaknya yang masih dibangunkan Yunho. Biasanya jika Yunho datang menjemput, Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, tinggal berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya lalu pergi bersama Yunho menuju sekolah.

 _TOK TOK_

"Joongie? Masih belum bangun?"

"…"

"Belum bangun ya? Kalau begitu aku masuk ya."

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam. Cahaya matahari sudah memenuhi ruangan, tapi Jaejoong masih saja nyaman tertidur bersama boneka gajahnya. Bibir Yunho melengkung indah, Jaejoong yang tertidur ternyata sangat manis dan imut. Walau Yunho sudah beberapa kali tidur bersama tunangannya itu, tapi selalu Jaejoong yang bangun lebih dulu, jadi ia tidak sempat mengamati bagaimana wajah cantik itu jika tertidur. Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengamati wajah Jaejoong lebih dekat. Beruntung sekali pikirnya memiliki seorang berwajah malaikat seperti ini.

"Joongie bangun! Kita bisa kesiangan kalau kau tidur terus."

"…"

"Joongie…" Yunho masih berusaha membangunan Jaejoong dengan mengguncang pelan tubuh kecil itu, tapi Jaejoong tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan menciummu."

"Emmhh." mata indah itu masih juga belum terbuka. Yunho terus menguncang tubuh Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu hanya berguling sedikit menjadi tertidur telentang. Yunho hanya menghela nafas lelah, tidak biasanya tunangannya itu susah sekali untuk bangun, apa Jaejoong meminum obat tidur makanya jadi sesulit ini dibangunkan?

"Ayo bangun Joongie."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan memandikanmu kalau memang kau tidak mau bangun."

Pikir Yunho mungkin akan lebih cepat jika ia langsung memandikan Jaejoong daripada menunggu namja rupawan itu bangun. Jadi mulai dibukanya tiap kancing baju tidur milik Jaejoong. Makin terbuka seluruh kancing Jaejoong makin merona wajah tampan itu. Kenapa baru terpikir? Kalau ia memandikan Jaejoong itu artinya ia akan melihat tubuh kekasihnya tanpa penghalang satupun. Terdapat kata 'WOW' besar dalam otak cerdasnya itu. Seringai mesumnya terkembang sempurna.

" _Khukhukhu kesempatan emas."_ Yunho makin menurunkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing baju tidur Jaejoong. Namun untuk beberapa saat kegiatannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

" _Tapi bagaimana jika Jaejoong marah? Bagaimana kalau ia malah berpikir kalau aku sedang berusaha memperkosanya? Lalu melaporkannya pada umma dan appa Kim?"_ seketika Yunho merasa dilema. Sebagai seorang dengan predikat mesum yang diberikan Jaejoong kepadanya, sebenarnya otaknya memang sudah memikirkan hal-hal mesum jika melihat Jaejoong tanpa busana. Tapi Yunho juga tidak mau dicap sebagai menantu yang buruk oleh calon mertuanya karena sedang berusaha memperkosa anak mereka. Yunho terlihat berpikir sambil memandangi kulit putih sang kekasih yang terlihat dibalik pakaian yang sempat ia buka sedikit.

" _Humm... kurasa memandikan Jaejoong tidak akan jadi masalah, aku kan hanya berniat membangunkannya dengan cepat. Ya, aku hanya berniat membangunkan jadi kalau Jaejoong melapor pada umma dan appa Kim aku masih punya alasan hahaha."_ senyum menyebalkan –yang sebenarnya tampan- terlihat jelas pada wajah Yunho. Dalam keadaan seperti ini otak cerdasnya memang sangat tepat untuk diandalkan.

Yunho kembali menggerakan tangannya membuka seluruh kancing yang tersisa pada kemeja tidur Jaejoong. Seringai mesumnya semakin melebar saat baju itu telah terbuka. Tinggal menyingkirkan masing-masing belahan kain dan terpampanglah jelas tubuh telanjang Jaejoong, walaupun masih tersisa celana dalam yang Jaejoong kenakan. Baru namja itu akan lakukan tugas terakhirnya, Jaejoong kembali menggeliat, menggerakan tangannya pada sisi tempat tidur seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Tangan mulus itu meraih boneka gajahnya kemudian menariknya dalam pelukan. Yunho memandang kesal benda berbulu tersebut, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tapi ada saja penghalang untuk melancarkan aksi mesumnya.

"Hei gendut, pergi kau dari Joongieku." bisik Yunho sambil menatap tajam boneka gajah Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Yunho berusaha menarik boneka besar itu agar menyingkir dari tubuh Jaejoong, tapi semakin ia menariknya, semakin si boneka gajah dipeluk erat oleh Jaejoong. Makin Yunho tarik makin erat pula Jaejoong memeluknya, hingga tanpa sadar Yunho semakin keras menarik boneka tersebut. Jaejoong pun mulai terganggu dalam tidurnya hingga akhirnya dengan terpaksa membuka mata sekedar untuk mengomeli si pengganggu tidur.

 _SRETT_

 _CKLEK_

 _BRUK_

"Omonaaa apa yang kalian lakukan? Bisakah kegiatan itu kalian ditunda nanti malam saja?" Kim umma menatap sebal dua orang anak dan calon menantunya itu yang kini masih asik bertengger di atas kasur empuk Jaejoong. Walau merasa ada sedikit rasa senang, tapi sebagai seorang ibu ia juga akan merasa kesal karena anak-anaknya melalaikan jam sekolah.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menjadi objek kekagetan sang umma hanya terdiam meresapi kejadian yang belum sepenuhnya mereka sadari. Terlalu cepat hingga mereka tidak sadar posisi keduanya saat ini. Keduanya masih terdiam beberapa detik hingga...

"KYAAAAA"

 _BUK_

 _BRUKH_

 _DUG_

"Akhh appoo kepalaku."

"Dasar Jung pervert Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Dan apa-apaan ini? Kau mau memperkosaku?" marah Jaejoong saat baru sadar posisi tindih menindih mereka barusan. Amarahnya jadi semakin membara saat tau kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas semua. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah antara menahan rasa kesal dan malu sekaligus. Lebih diperparah dengan ummanya yang sedari tadi menatap mereka begitu intens, membuat Jaejoong menjadi sangat sangat malu saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu Joongie."

"Membangunkan apanya ka—"

"Sudah jangan bertengkar terus. Umma mengerti gairah anak muda seperti apa, tapi kalian harus memilih waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Ingat sekarang kalian harus sekolah jadi jangan melakukannya sekarang." ucap Kim umma dengan sedikit bijak sambil membantu Yunho berdiri dari lantai kamar anaknya. Sepertinya namja berstatus alim bagi Kim umma itu baru saja kembali merasakan anarkisme seorang Kim Jaejoong. Sedangkan sang pelaku kekerasan kini sedang asik melotot horor mendengar ucapan sang umma. Ia rasa umma cantiknya itu telah salah paham dengan adegan barusan yang terjadi.

"Mwo? Aniya umma, Joongie dan beruang pervert itu tidak melakukan apapun."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau hampir bertelanjang begitu Joongie? Bahkan kalian sudah saling tindih." Kim umma terkekeh pelan melihat sang anak yang kini terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"A-aniya umma, umma salah paham, i-itu kare—"

"Umma mengerti kau masih malu-malu chagi karena umma pun juga begitu dulu saat masih muda bersama appa." wanita itu kembali terkekeh mengingat masa mudanya bersama sang suami yang terasa sangat romantis dan suka malu-malu tapi mau (?). Sedangkan Jaejoong makin tergagap dengan kesalahpahaman ummanya yang makin menjadi. Mulutnya membuka menutup tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Yunho? Namja itu sudah melupakan rasa sakit karena hantaman Jaejoong hingga berakhir terjungkal di lantai sampai kembali terantuk kaki meja dan kini hanya menyibukkan diri dengan tontonan gratis dihadapannya yang sedang menyajikan kulit putih mulus Jaejoong dan dada berisi serta nipple merah muda yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan di matanya. Salahkan Jaejoong lupa mengancing kembali bajunya karena terlalu sibuk meluruskan pikiran Kim umma.

"Tapi umma sa—"

 _CUP_

"Umma tau kalian sangat ingin melakukannya, tapi kalian akan terlambat kalau melakukannya sekarang. Jadi bersiaplah, kalian harus sekolah pagi ini, nanti malam saja lanjutkannya ne. Umma tinggal dulu." wanita berstatus umma itu akhirnya melangkah pergi dari kamar sang anak setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Jaejoong dan menasihati keduanya. Jaejoong kini hanya menatap nanar pintu yang telah membawa pergi ummanya itu bersama kesalahpahaman yang besar. Namja cantik itu akhirnya hanya menghela napas lelah sebelum kemudian menatap tajam Yunho dengan pandangan penuh kekesalan.

"JUNG PABO YUNHOOO..."

 _BUK_

 _PLAK_

 _BRUG_

 _DUG_

"Appoo"

 _Flashback off_

.

.

"Sungguh aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu Joongie. Lagipula kita sudah sah berpacaran kan? Tidak masalah kita melakukan apa yang Kim umma pikirkan, toh orangtuamu dan orangtuaku juga tidak marah."

 _SRET_

"Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya padamu. Aku masih normal Jung, aku hanya akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dengan yeoja, bukan dengan namja apalagi dengan kau." ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam yang dipenuhi kebencian. Namja cantik itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya tertunduk sedih mendengar ucapan pacar sepihaknya tersebut. Kali ini ia merasa begitu menyesal. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Jaejoong akan kembali merenggang melihat namja pujaannya itu menyimpan banyak kekesalan padanya.

" _Apa kau benar-benar tidak ada perasaan sedikitpun terhadapku Joongie? Apa aku harus menyerah saja untuk mendapatkan hatimu?"_

—TBC—

Helaw epribadeh(?) '-')/ Akari membawa sebuah fic baru untuk kalian. Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis dan akhirnya muncul dengan nama baru, semoga fic pembuka ini bisa kalian sukai dan membuat aku kembali bersemangat menulis.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian untuk cerita satu ini? Adakah sesuatu yang harus aku perbaiki lagi? Aku harap ada yang meluangkan waktu untuk mengoreksi tulisanku agar menjadi lebih baik lagi :D

Jja sekian cuap-cuapnya, Akari pamit dulu, kita bertemu di chapter berikutnya. Pai paaiii~


	2. Chapter 2

The Story Of RomeHO And JAEliet

.

.

Story from Akari Five

With cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and many more

Warning: YAOI (BL), Typos, OOC, mengandung unsur dewasa, cerita diambil dari kisah Romeo dan Juliat namun dengan banyak perubahan

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Kehidupan cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong teruslah berlanjut. Setelah kejadian memalukan seminggu yang lalu, baru tadi siang Jaejoong mau memberi maaf pada tunangan yang tidak diakuinya itu. Sebenarnya hubungannya akan kembali berjalan baik-baik saja jika kejadian tadi siang tidak membuat sang umma menjadi heboh dengan memberondong segala macam pertanyaan kepadanya. Ia kembali kesal dan berjanji akan menguliti dua orang tetangganya itu dan tentu si namja beruang juga tidak akan ia lewatkan.

Lain hal dengan Yunho, namja itu kini tersenyum sendiri dalam kamarnya sambil menatap sebuah foto yang baru saja Changmin kirimkan. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh layar ponsel dengan pelan, seakan sedang menyentuh sang pujaan hati dengan nyata. Ia bersyukur Jaejoong tidak sempat menangkap Changmin walaupun berhasil mengejar Junsu dan mengomelinya tanpa ampun. Tapi Yunho tidak ambil pusing, yang penting dia memiliki foto berharga ini.

Kejadiannya berawal saat pulang sekolah tadi. Setelah seminggu selalu diabaikan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali meminta maaf yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Yunho ingin semua kembali seperti semula, walaupun ia tau itu sangat sulit.

"Jaejoongie bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Kau sudah menghindariku selama seminggu." Yunho terus mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang, mencoba mengambil perhatian si namja cantik walau hanya sebentar.

Seperti biasa, Jaejoong selalu saja mengabaikannya dan seperti tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Yunho, Jaejoong terus saja berjalan menuju parkiran, ia sudah ditunggu Yoochun sejak 15 menit tadi.

"Joongie ayolah berhenti sebentar dan selesaikan masalah kita sekarang, umma dan appa akan marah jika melihat kita bertengkar seperti ini."

"Aku tidak perduli, ini salahmu Yunho." Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa mau menoleh ke arah Yunho, parkiran yang ditujunya sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

 _SRETT_

"Jauhkan tanganmu itu dari tanganku, Jung." Jaejoong menatap tajam namja di belakangnya yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Yunho sudah lelah dengan kondisi hubungan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Jae kumohon berhenti bersikap seperti ini, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian minggu lalu dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibir cherrynya. Jaejoong tau ia sudah keterlaluan, semarah apapun ia pada namja itu tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan dan terus memarahinya hingga selama ini. Ingin saja ia memaafkan Yunho sekarang juga, namun rasa kesalnya masih terlalu besar untuk Yunho.

"Aku tau aku salah, aku menyesal telah melakukan hal itu padamu. Jadi maafkan aku Jaejoongie, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." mohon namja itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sangat memelas. Dia tau Jaejoong memiliki hati yang lembut dan mudah dipengaruhi, dan memang dugaannya itu tepat. Kini namja cantik di hadapannya itu bergerak mengangguk walaupun tidak memberinya senyum sama sekali.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Iya Jung, sekarang jauhkan tangan besarmu itu, aku mau pulang."

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Yunho malah menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukan erat, efek terlalu bahagia sepertinya. Reaksi Jaejoong tentu saja berusaha lepas dan ingin sekali menonjok wajah yang sekarang tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Gomawo Joongie, aku sangat menyayangimu." ucap Yunho yang masih terus memeluk tunangannya itu dengan erat, ia begitu bahagia, apalagi saat ini Jaejoong berhenti berontak.

"Hahh baiklah, satu menit untukmu."

"Kau tidak ingin balas memelukku?"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mengatakan tidak, namun pelukan hangat Yunho membuatnya tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh besar namja itu, membuahkan senyum senang di bibir Yunho dan perasaan tenang dalam hati Jaejoong. Momen indah itu terus berlanjut hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan keduanya.

 _CKREK CKREK_

"Wow hasil yang bagus, aku akan meminta Jung ahjumma membuatkan _cheese cake_ untukku dan meminta Kim ahjumma membuatkan bekal makan siang hehe."

Sadar akan kondisi, Changmin segera mengambil posisi siap kabur saat mata besar Jaejoong memicing tajam ke arahnya. Sebenarnya tatapan hyung tetangganya itu tidaklah menakutkan, hanya saja ia takut jika hasil jepretannya dihancurkan Jaejoong bersama benda kesayangannya ini. Jika hal itu terjadi hilanglah harapannya mendapatkan _cheese cake_ dan bekal makan siang impiannya, dan untuk kamera yang rusak ia akan menyalahkan Junsu yang menyuruhnya segera mengambil gambar momen YunJae dengan iming-iming traktiran es krim. Changmin terus melangkah mundur melihat Jaejoong mulai berjalan maju ke arahnya.

 _BUK_

"Aww Changmin-ah hati-hati kalau jalan." ucap pemuda gempal bernama Junsu sambil mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja terantuk tubuh Changmin. "Bagaimana? Kau berhasil mendapatkan gambarnya?"

"Tentu saja aku berhasil bebek, tapi kita harus segera lari sebelum monster di depan sana menangkap kita."

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung Junsu, namja jangkung itu segera berlari menyelamatkan diri. Junsu baru saja akan merutuki Changmin saat dilihatnya Jaejoong melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Huwaaaaaaaa"

"Kembali kalian berdua! Serahkan foto itu!"

Yunho yang menyaksikan kehebohan ketiganya hanya mengendikkan bahu, berjalan santai ke arah Jaejoong berlari sambil menghubungi Yoochun, mengabarinya kalau Jaejoong akan pulang bersamanya.

.

.

Acara kelulusan tahun ini akan diisi dengan pentas seni dari tiap kelas XII dengan alasan memberi kenangan terbaik untuk adik-adik kelas mereka, guru, beserta teman-teman seangkatan yang sebentar lagi akan terpisah mengejar cita-cita masing-masing. Helaan nafas pelan terdengar memenuhi kelas, pasalnya selama ini yang mengisi kegiatan pentas seni tahunan dalam rangka kelulusan adalah adik kelas mereka.

"Kami tidak setuju, saenim! Seharusnya yang akan lulus hanya menikmati acara bukannya merepotkan diri menyiapkan acara." protes salah satu murid yang terlihat duduk dipojokin. Sang wali kelas yang baru saja membacakan pengumuman di depan kelas itu melotot menyeramkan ke arahnya, membuat tidak hanya anak tadi yang mengkerut ketakutan tapi seluruh penghuni kelas ikut merasakan hawa kelam menyelimuti ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut.

"Dilarang protes! Ini perintah langsung dari Kepala Sekolah Lee." mata sipit sang guru mengamati seluruh isi kelas. Senyum tipis terbentuk setelah dirasa siswanya menurut dengan apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Baiklah, pelajaran setelah ini akan dikosongkan. Kepala Sekolah Lee memberi waktu kosong untuk kalian merundingkan pertunjukan yang akan ditampilkan nanti." semua siswa terlihat mengangguk ambigu, antara senang dan malas, pasalnya mereka akan terbebas dari pelajaran paling mematikan namun harus merundingkan pertunjukan nanti. Setidaknya untuk hari ini mereka terbebas dari Kwon saenim.

"Dan pesan saya agar kalian tetap fokus untuk ujian kelulusan nanti, waktunya hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi." guru cantik itu pun melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Kelas yang cukup luas itu hening sesaat. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini.

"Oke guys, mau tidak mau kita harus merundingkan pertunjukan apa yang akan kita tampilkan nanti. Ada yang punya ide?" suara lantang ketua kelas yang dikenali bernama Minho kembali membuat seisi ruangan terdiam, membuatnya merengut kesal karena diabaikan.

"Ayolah berikan ide ide kalian yang brilian."

"Bagaimana kalau pertunjukan dance? Itu sangat mudah."

"Ya sangat mudah karena kau ikut kelas dance, dan yang ikut kelas itu hanya dua orang disini. Saran ditolak! Berikan saran yang lain."

"Pertunjukan makan tercepat saja."

"Itu bukan pertunjukan seni tapi lomba makan Shindong. Saran ditolak!"

"Pertunjukan seni karet gelang saja."

"Atau penampilan seni hipnotis."

"Aku mau kita menampilkan seni bela diri!"

"Blablabla..."

"Blablabla..."

"Blablabla..."

 _BRAK_

"Tidak bisakah kalian berikan saran yang mudah dan masuk akal?" si ketua kelas akhirnya memukul meja dengan keras untuk mendiamkan teman-temannya itu. Untunglah dia tipe ketua yang penyabar.

"Kita bawakan sebuah lagu saja, itu mudah dan ada Jaejoong yang ahli memainkan piano dan bernyanyi."

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tidak dihiraukan namja itu karena sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Entah apa yang Jaejoong lihat sampai membuat mata bulat itu tampak kagum dengan apa yang ditampilkan ponselnya. Namun beberapa saat tidak merasakan keributan kelas, Jaejoong menoleh hanya untuk mendapati tatapan-tatapan memohon dari temannya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong singkat.

"Jaejoong-ah, bisa kah kau memainkan piano menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pentas seni nanti? Kami akan ikut bernyanyi juga."

"Humm... bisa saja, itu gampang bagiku." jawab Jaejoong santai lalu kembali sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Sorak riuh terdengar memenuhi kelas, karena pikir mereka menyanyi tidaklah sulit.

Namun kegaduhan itu terhenti saat seorang siswi bicara cukup keras. "Tapi suaraku jelek saat menyanyi."

"Aku baru ingat ibu mengejek suaraku seperti kodok tadi pagi."

"Suaraku bisa merusak keindahan suara Jaejoong."

Dan seisi kelas kembali bising dengan komentar tentang suara masing-masing. Minho hanya mengusap lelah wajah tampannya sebelum kembali mengebrak meja.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak bisa menyanyi lalu apa yang akan kita tampilkan nanti?"

"Drama."

Ucapan singkat itu sontak membuat seisi kelas menolah ke arah sang cassanova sekolah. Yoochun hanya memberi senyuman tampan yang kalau Jaejoong bilang adalah senyuman sok keren.

"Well, drama sangatlah mudah, dan aku tau nona-nona disini adalah penikmat setia sinetron." beberapa siswa hanya mengulum senyum melihat teman-teman yeoja mereka membuang muka dari Yoochun.

"Baiklah, ide bagus Chun. Jadi drama apa yang akan kita tampilkan?"

"I Order You saja."

"Sea Fog lebih wow."

"Dangerous Love."

"Protect the Boss lebih menantang."

Lagi-lagi hanya helaan nafas lelah yang Minho keluarkan. Tidak bisa kah teman-temannya itu memikirkan ide yang tidak akan mempersulit diri mereka sendiri nantinya.

"Guys kalian tidak akan mudah memainkan drama yang sulit seperti itu."

"Sebaiknya drama klasik saja, tapi yang sudah umum diketahui dan berkesan perpisahan yang tragis." usul Yoochun kembali. Sepertinya namja cassanova satu itu sangat ahli dalam urusan drama.

"Kau memang penyelamat kami Chun, jadi drama apa yang cocok?"

"Romeo dan Juliet." celetuk seorang siswi dengan semangat. Ya Yoochun tau gadis itu penggemar cerita roman picisan karena setiap pagi gadis itu selalu bercerita tentang drama-drama penuh cinta pada temannya. Bukannya ia menguping tiap pagi, hanya saja suara mereka selalu bisa ditangkap telinga Yoochun walaupun dalam jarak cukup jauh.

"Ide brilian Jess. Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan menampilkan drama Romeo dan Juliet." ucap Minho lantang sambil memukulkan botol minumnya tiga kali pada meja. Kebiasaan aneh si ketua kelas.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tau jalan ceritanya, jadi saat ini kita rundingkan para pemain dan perannya. Dimulai dari tokoh utama, ada yang bersedia jadi Romeo dan Juliet?"

Semua diam sambil melirik satu sama lain. Yang menjadi tokoh vital ini haruslah orang yang paling tampan dan paling cantik di kelas, dan tentu saja pintar berdrama.

"Yoochun saja, dia yang mengusulkan drama jadi dia saja yang menjadi tokoh utama." celetuk salah satu siswa.

"Tidak mau, aku kan hanya mengusulkan. Romeonya Yunho saja."

Semua mata pun mengarah kepada Yunho yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Hei dia bukan pria ekspresif jadi kenapa sahabat jidatnya itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku tidak mau, kalian tau ak—"

"Kalau begitu aku mau jadi Julietnya!"

"Aku saja!"

"Aku! Aku lah yang cocok."

"Yunho akan memilihku."

"Pilih lah aku Yunho-ya."

 _BRAK_

"Jangan buat keributan!" lagi-lagi Minho harus menggebrak meja untuk mendiamkan teman-temannya yang berebut menjadi pasangan Yunho. Hahh tidak ada yang mau ketinggalan untuk melakukan adegan mesra bersama Yunho nanti. "Baiklah sudah kuputuskan yang menjadi Romeo adalah Yunho. Yunho, silahkan pilih pasanganmu."

"Aku menolak jadi Romeo, kau tau aku tidak bisa drama."

"Tenang lah Yun, Yoochun akan selalu bersedia mengajarimu." ucap si ketua kelas yang dibalas dengan pelototan Yoochun. Karena namja itu yang mengusulkan jadi dia yang harus mengajari teman-teman sekelas, pikir Minho dalam hati.

"Ck! Baiklah." mata Yunho berkeliling sebentar melihat-lihat siapa yang pantas menjadi partnernya. Lihatlah para yeoja dan uke itu, semua memandang memohon pada Yunho agar segera menyebutkan nama mereka. "Jaejoong saja."

Suara benda terjatuh jelas terdengar diikuti tatapan terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar dari nama yang baru saja disebutkan ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong menggebrak kuat mejanya hingga ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja terlonjak pelan.

"Kau gila? Aku namja mana bisa berperan sebagai yeoja, dasar Jung pabo!"

"Kau bisa karena kau cantik Joongie."

"Yak! Aku ini tampan bukan cantik!" mata besar itu memicing tajam ke arah Yunho yang ditanggapi dengan wajah datar oleh namja itu.

"Seluruh dunia juga tau kau cantik. Dan tidak ada penolakan karena aku tidak mau menjadi Romeo jika kau menolak."

"Apa peduliku kau tidak jadi Romeo, masih banyak siswa lain."

"Tapi Minho memaksaku dan sekarang aku memaksamu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa dan sudah kuputuskan kau akan jadi Julietku." ucap Yunho mutlak sambil melirik Minho yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu pada bukunya. Sepertinya sang ketua kelas sedang mencatat para pemain dan peran masing-masing.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Minho, kau tidak akan setuju aku jadi Juliet kan? Lihat lah bagaimana bisa namja tampan sepertiku harus beradegan tokoh yeoja." tatapan doe itu begitu memelas pada Minho, berusaha agar bisa terbebas dari permintaan gila sang tunangan yang tidak diakuinya itu. Ayolah pamor Jaejoong sebagai pria tampan bisa-bisa turun drastis, pikirnya.

"Aku setuju dengan siapapun partner yang Yunho pilih."

"Tapi kau tau aku namja, tidak mungkin aku memakai gaun cantik seperti tokoh Juliet."

"Waah Jaejoong-ah kau akan terlihat makin cantik jika memakai gaun."

"Ah benar sekali kau pasti akan semakin cantik dan menggemaskan kyaaa..."

"Akan aku carikan gaun paling indah dari butik ibuku."

 _BRAK_

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal kali ini. Apa apaan mereka sampai membayangkan dirinya memakai gaun. Hei dia pria tidak seharusnya mereka ingin memakaikan gaun cantik pada tubuhnya.

"Aku menolak dan tidak akan pernah memakai gaun! Jika Yunho tidak ingin menjadi Romeo maka aku saja yang jadi Romeonya."

"Sadar diri lah Jae, kau tidak cocok jadi Romeo." ujar salah satu siswa yang langsung saja dihadiahkan tatapan maut Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah lah Jae, Yunho memilihmu dan kau harus mau. Kau tidak perlu memakai gaun, pakai pakaian biasa saja asalkan aktingmu sesuai dengan Juliet."

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Minho dan akhirnya menyetujui keputusan tersebut dengan berat hati. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau berpasangan dengan Yunho pada drama nanti. Tapi apa boleh buat, Minho bukan seorang ketua kelas yang mudah untuk dibantah.

Namja cantik itu melirik Yunho yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Jaejoong yakin namja itu sengaja memintanya menjadi partner agar bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Senyum manis dilayangkan Yunho yang dibalas tatapan kesal oleh Jaejoong. Keduanya seperti saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata, mengabaikan keadaan kelas yang kembali riuh memperdebatkan siapa yang mengambil peran tokoh yang lain.

.

.

"Saatnya berlatih guys. Kita coba-coba saja dulu karena masih ada waktu sebelum pulang." perintah Minho sambil melirik jam tangannya. Jessica telah selesai menulis naskah di papan tulis sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat karyanya. Julukan _Queen of Drama_ sepertinya cocok untuk yeoja itu.

Kursi dan meja telah dipinggirkan, menyisakan ruang kosong di tengah kelas. Tiap siswa dan siswi bersiap sesuai peran masing-masing.

Drama diawali dengan perseteruan antara keluarga Montague dan keluarga Capulet di tengah jalan, dalam cerita kedua keluarga ini telah berselisih sejak lama. Sesaat kemudian datanglah Prince Verona selaku penguasa kota Verona, menghentikan perseteruan dan memberi ancaman pada kedua keluarga tersebut jika masih terus berselisih.

Adegan demi adegaan berjalan cukup lancar sesuai naskah walau beberapa masih harus menoleh ke papan tulis karena lupa peran. Namun hal itu sangat berbeda saat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tampil. Sebenarnya Yunho berakting cukup bagus, namun semua menjadi buyar saat Jaejoong terus saja memasang wajah garang dan memarahi Yunho karena berani menyentuhnya. Jaejoong masih kesal dengan namja tinggi besar itu, dan sampai pada adegan berciuman, Jaejoong meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menginjak kaki Yunho dan berteriak keras.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan adegan itu!" protes Jaejoong lantang sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah Jessica si penulis naskah.

"Kau sengaja menulis adegan itu ya? Hapus sekarang juga!"

"Tidak bisa Jaejoong-ah, adegan itu memang ada dalam cerita aslinya."

"Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya, apalagi dengan beruang mesum ini. Hapus sekarang juga!"

"Tidak bisa Jae kau malah akan merubah cerita!"

"CUKUP!" kelas itu kembali hening mendengar ucapan Yunho yang begitu keras. Namja itu menghela nafas lelah sambil memandang Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Segitu tidak ingin kah Jaejoong bermain drama bersama Yunho? Namja cantiknya itu selalu protes dengan naskah yang dibuat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak mau melakukannya, lebih baik peran Juliet diganti orang lain saja." Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum senang mendengar ucapannya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang Yunho rasakan, apa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingin berdekatan dengannya, berciuman dengannya walau hanya sebentar? Mereka sudah bertunangan dan bahkan dijodohkan sejak kecil. Jika semua cara telah Yunho lakukan untuk mengambil hati namja cantik itu, lalu cara yang bagaimana lagi agar Jaejoong luluh dan melihatnya? Orangtuanya dan orangtua Jaejoong pasti sangat kecewa jika tau keadaan hubungan mereka semakin hari malah semakin buruk.

"Seharusnya kau memang memilih orang lain sejak awal Jung." bel pertanda waktu sekolah usai berbunyi keras. Namun seperti tidak mendengar, seisi kelas hanya diam bahkan tidak ada yang berminat bergeser dari posisinya. Mungkin mereka dapat merasakan bagaimana hancurnya hati Yunho. Tidak ada yang tidak tau jika Yunho selalu mengejar Jaejoong dan mendambakan cinta namja cantik itu. Namun malangnya semua usaha Yunho tidak pernah berhasil.

Jaejoong melangkah menjauhi Yunho untuk mengambil tasnya. Pergi begitu saja tanpa perduli Yunho yang masih terus menatapnya. Hingga sampai di depan pintu, namja itu menoleh sebentar pada tunangannya. "Kau bisa pilih siapapun yang kau mau, mungkin Jessica cocok karena dia jago dalam drama." Jaejoong kembali berjalan, tujuannya adalah parkiran. Kebetulan Changmin membawa mobil sendiri hari ini jadi lebih baik pulang bersam Changmin saja pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang guys, jadwal latihan akan aku beritau nanti." perintah Minho sambil berjalan mengambil tas miliknya. Ia cukup prihatin dengan keadaan Yunho, setidaknya ia cukup tau bagaimana rasanya patah hati, Minho pun pernah merasakannya.

Ditepuknya pundak Yunho saat melewati namja tinggi besar itu, meremasnya sebentar seakan memberi semangat lalu kembali berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas, diikuti semua siswa yang ramai berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mengambil tasnya sendiri. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap ke erah Jessica, gadis yang sempat Jaejoong bentak karena terdapat adegan ciuman dalam naskah dramanya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Yunho setelah mengambil tas miliknya. Tersenyum sekilas lalu mendekati namja tampan itu.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, begitulah rasanya saat aku tidak sanggup mengambil hatimu Yunho-ya." Jessica menunduk sebentar, menegarkan hatinya menatap sang pujaan hati yang saat ini terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Andai bisa ia akan memeluk Yunho sekarang juga, mengatakan untuk berhenti mengejar Jaejoong. Namun Jessica cukup sadar akan perbuatannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Jaejoong dalam hati Yunho.

"Tapi teruslah semangat mengejarnya, aku yakin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan berbalik menyukaimu." senyum dipaksakan menghiasi wajah cantiknya, namun tidak bertahan lama saat namja di hadapannya menarik dirinya dalam pelukan erat. Jessica terkejut, tentu saja, kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya?

Pelukan itu terus berlangsung, dengan tangan Yunho yang mengusap lembut surai hitam Jessica. Andai ia mampu membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, mungkin gadis dalam pelukannya sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak lama. Tidak ada yang kurang dari Jessica, hanya saja nama Jaejoong terlalu melekat dalam hatinya, sampai gadis sebaik Jessica pun tidak mampu menghapus nama namja cantik pujaannya itu barang sedikut pun.

"Gomawo. Kau gadis yang baik, akan lebih baik jika kau bersama orang yang bisa membalas perasaanmu." terdiam sebentar, Jessica mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Yunho, namja itu kembali menolaknya.

Setelah pelukan Yunho merenggang, Jessica buru-buru menjauh dan berjalan keluar kelas. Wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan mata indahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia harus cepat sampai ke parkiran sebelum ada yang melihat dirinya menangis.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Yunho ikut berjalan keluar kelas sendirian, ia baru sadar jika semua temannya sudah pulang. Dengan langkah berat namja itu berjalan sambil memikirkan langkah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menaklukan hati tunangannya, tidak mennyadari jika objek pikirannya sekarang menatap padanya entah dengan pandangan apa. Jaejoong melihat semuanya, melihat Yunho memeluk orang lain, mengelus rambut orang itu, bahkan membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa tapi cukup membuat Jaejoong semakin kesal. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya, yang jelas Jaejoong tidak suka jika Yunho menyentuh orang lain.

Mengabaikan pikirannya yang ia sendiri tidak pahami, Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, mengambil cermin hello kitty yang tertinggal dalam laci mejanya.

"Huff... jika bukan karena kau, aku tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang mengiritasi mataku." terdiam sebentar, Jaejoong tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ck, dasar Jung pabo Yunho, awas saja kau nanti."

.

.

Malam yang begitu melelahkan untuk Kim Jaejoong. Mata doe indah itu terpejam sesaat setelah menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya kembali begitu marah dengan Yunho. Seharusnya ia tidak sampai semarah ini mengingat dirinya terbebas dari peran menjadi tokoh yeoja, tapi bayangan Yunho berpelukan erat dengan orang lain dengan mesra membuat emosinya naik seketika, dan Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa Jung itu berniat selingkuh? Awas saja dia, akan aku laporkan pada appa."

Tangan lembut itu menggenggam begitu erat boneka gajah merah mudanya sambil menatap marah benda berbulu tersebut. Namun tidak lama Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk pipinya pelan. Sepertinya namja cantik kita sedang dilema.

"Ck apa yang aku pikirkan sih, apa perduliku kalau Jung pabo itu mau berselingkuh."

"Hahhh aku butuh istirahat sepertinya." sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya, Jaejoong mulai memejamkan mata dan tidak lama sudah berpindah ke alam mimpi. Hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

"Tunggu pembalasanku Kyu, berani sekali kau melaporkanku pada ayah."

Gerutuan halus terdengar dari bibir lebar yang sedikit mengerucut itu. Tubuh kecilnya terus terbang menuju tempat yang sahabatnya tadi sebutkan, melewati ventilasi lalu beterbangan mengelilingi kamar yang cukup luas tersebut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Chwang, berhenti bermain atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada raja, kau tidak menurut jadi kulaporkan saja." ucap enteng temannya di tempat nun jauh disana.

"Ck dasar evil."

"Aku peri bukan evil!"

"Kau peri bertanduk berhati evil."

"Hei aku tidak mempunyai tanduk! Sekarang cepatlah kerjakan tugasmu." perintah seseorang bernama Kyu melalui telepati. Ini sudah malam dan dia ingin sekali tidur.

"Diam kau peri bertanduk, aku sedang menjalankan tugasku."

Seseorang dengan panggilan Chwang tadi mulai terbang mendekati sesosok manusia yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Peri bersayap merah itu memperhatikan dengan kagum wajah cantik yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Disentuhnya wajah mulus dihadapannya sambil kembali terkagum, baru kali ini ia menemukan wanita yang begitu sempurna seperti ini.

"Kau pasti akan iri padaku Kyu, yeoja ini begitu cantik dan sempurna." ucap Chwang sambil terus mengamati wajah rupawan targetnya.

"Tentu saja dia sempurna karena dia reinkarnasi putri Juliet yang memang sangat cantik, dan perlu kau tau dia namja bukan yeoja, bodoh."

Seketika peri bernama Chwang itu melongo menatapi sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Namja? Bagaimana bisa secantik yeoja begini? Tapi mungkin saja karena pengaruh arwah putri Juliet yang bereinkarnasi pada tubuhnya membuat namja yang tertidur itu selalu rajin merawat tubuhnya.

"Ekhem aku sudah tau itu jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang cepatlah kerjakan tugasmu, aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Peri bersayap merah itu kini mulai terbang di atas tubuh Jaejoong, mengabaikan debu pixienya yang bertaburan kemana-mana. Ditatapnya sebentar tubuh kecil di bawahnya, dia bukan tipe orang yang tidak percaya diri, hanya saja sedikit tidak yakin jika tugasnya kali ini akan berhasil tanpa cacat.

"Hei Kyu, kau yakin tidak ingin membantuku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa eh?" ucap sahabatnya itu dengan sedikit meremehkan. Tentu saja dia pasti bisa.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin membawa reinkarnasi dari tubuh manusia, aku tau aku bisa tapi kemungkinan berhasil 100 persen hanya kecil."

"Itu salahmu karena membolos tadi pagi, sekarang rasakan saja akibat kenakalanmu."

"Ck dasar kau peri bertanduk tidak membantu sama sekali."

Chwang menjadi semakin kesal saat sahabatnya di seberang sana tertawa puas dengan nasib sialnya. Peri itu berjanji dalam hati akan berubah jadi anak baik dan rajin belajar jika tugasnya kali ini sukses.

 _"Kuharap setelah ini tidak ada hukuman tambahan dari ayah."_

Chwang mulai beterbangan dengan debu pixienya yang keluar semakin banyak. Bintik mengkilap berwarna emas itu berhamburan menutupi kaki Jaejoong hingga kepala namja itu. Sambil merapalkan mantra, peri itu terus terbang hingga ia merasa debu pixienya cukup untuk melingkupi Jaejoong dan membawa reinkarnasi putri Juliet kembali ke masa silam.

.

.

Kicauan burung menyambut matahari terbit riuh terdengar. Semilir angin di pagi hari menggerakan dedaunan hijau saling bergesekkan, membawa udara segar ke seluruh penjuru kota kecil nan indah tersebut.

Cahaya matahari pagi telah menembus melewati tirai tipis masuk ke dalam kamar mewah bergaya Italia kuno. Kamar itu cukup luas, dengan beberapa perabotan yang pasti sangat mahal bertengger disana. Sesosok tubuh terlihat masih begitu nyaman dalam tidurnya, mengabaikan kamarnya yang sudah sangat terang dengan menarik selimut hingga kepala.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

"Tuan muda Juliet, sebentar lagi tuan besar akan turun untuk sarapan, saya harap anda segera bersiap."

Suara keras pelayan memaksa sosok dalam selimut membuka mata besarnya. Niatnya ingin melanjutkan tidur harus batal karena pelayan itu terus saja mengetok pintunya hingga ia kesal sendiri.

"Tuan muda Juliet, apa anda sudah bangun?"

"Ya ya ya aku sudah bangun, pergilah!"

Sosok yang baru saja dipanggil Juliet itu menggeliat dalam selimutnya lalu berusaha duduk di atas ranjang luas. Rambutnya yang berantakan tidak ia perdulikan. Berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi lalu mulai membasuh wajahnya di atas wastafel. Namun untuk beberapa saat sosok itu terdiam, mengamati pergelangan tangannya yang tertutupi kain lengan panjang dengan karet di ujungnya.

 _"Rasanya aku tidak punya baju seperti ini."_

Terus mencuci muka lalu menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Sosok berwajah rupawan itu sedikit terkejut menatap cermin dengan ukiran rumit yang unik, ia rasa ibunya tidak membelikan cermin baru, pikirnya. Mengabaikan hal itu, sang Juliet melanjutkan mengeringkan wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Baru selangkah menginjak kamarnya kembali, sang Juliet terkejut. Hei dimana dia? Kenapa tempat ini beda sekali dengan kamarnya? Melanjutkan langkahnya, sosok itu segera berdiri di depan cermin besar yang bertengger di ujung kamar, menatap pantulan tubuhnya dengan wajah horor dan sangat terkejut.

"AAAAAAAAAA."

—TBC—

Chapter kedua hadir~ lumayan lama meninggalkan ff ini karena sesuatu T.T Kuharap untuk chapter kali ini memuaskan.

Gomawo untuk semua review, like, dan yang sudah menyempatkan baca ^^ Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kubutuhkan untuk memperbaiki penulisan cerita berikutnya.

Sekian dariku, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, pai pai '-')/


End file.
